Do You Have the Time?
by BloodDragon
Summary: Inspired by a meme. This is simply a silly little HD fic containing a little romance, a little shock and (possibly) a little confusion. Warning: SLASH. Disclaimer: Not my characters. I make no money doing this at all, either.


"But Draco, you know how much I've been...."  
  
It was suddenly strangely silent in the Great Hall. Pausing in mid-chew, Draco glanced at Pansy who was sitting next to him, her jaw hanging open rather unattractively as she stared over Draco's shoulder in amazement, her sentence forgotten. Frowning in annoyance, Draco turned to see what the problem was and found himself staring at someone's chest. Blinking quickly, he tilted his head back ever-so-slightly and looked up to stare Potter in the face.  
  
"Yes?" he said, his tone that of a very busy man graciously setting aside a few seconds of his time to hear what a meaningless minion had to say.  
  
"Do you have the time?"  
  
Without so much as blinking, Draco replied, "Why are you asking me for the time? Can't you ask Granger for the time?"  
  
"No, I want to ask you." Potter sounded quite amiable and relaxed, as if this was quite a normal conversation for a Thursday morning.  
  
"Why would I give you the time? I can't think why I would waste my time talking to you anyway."  
  
"Well, you're talking to me now, aren't you? So I mustn't be such a waste of time."  
  
"Did you know you are also a waste of space?"  
  
"It isn't as if I take up so much space. Have I ever been in your way?"  
  
"Constantly."  
  
"You do have a nasty habit of turning up just as I'm walking along, minding my own business, don't you think?"  
  
"I rather thought it was you never watching where you were going."  
  
Harry sighed, "Whatever. Do you have the time?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. What will you offer for it?"  
  
Harry paused and thought about this for a while, the hall now completely transfixed as people ogled, confused and uncertain of what was happening. "A chocolate frog?"  
  
"A chocolate frog?" Draco repeated, incredulous. "You seriously underestimate the going rate for information from me. Care to try another offer?"  
  
"Two chocolate frogs?"  
  
A roll of the eyes, and Draco stood up so that Harry was no longer looking down on him. "Stop playing games, Potter. How badly do you want me to tell you?"  
  
"I would offer more, but I think it would give too much information away."  
  
"Oh? Such as?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't say in front of so many people."  
  
"Hmmm, worried you'll let too many skeletons out of the closet, Potter?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Yet why would you tell me anyway, even in private? Wouldn't you be scared that I would simply leak it to the press afterwards?"  
  
"I thought that sort of behaviour would also bring you into the limelight and have your private life picked apart as well. I didn't think you'd appreciate that sort of thing any more than I do."  
  
Draco grimaced. "You are, unfortunately, right. Has Granger been teaching you how to be, dare I say it, diplomatic?"  
  
"No, I think it was you." Harry even had the gall to grin at that statement. "So, are you going to tell me the time?"  
  
Draco sighed. "Potter, you do realise that this will change things forever?"  
  
"And ever and ever. I know." Harry's grin was now a self-satisfied smirk.  
  
"Childish behaviour shall get you nowhere, you foolish Gryffindor. I may not decide to bestow the time upon you."  
  
"Oh, I think you will."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "And why do you think that?"  
  
"Because you want your father to find out that you told Harry Potter the time, at breakfast, in front of everyone. And hang the press. You want people to find out about your life your way, I believe."  
  
They both quickly glanced around the room, noticing the confused looks on everyone's faces. Even most of the teachers looked baffled, yet no punches had been thrown and no curses shouted, so they really had no reason to step in and break up the most civilised conversation they had ever witnessed between the two. Except for Dumbledore, who had a strange expression on his face, which neither of them were able to decipher.  
  
"I suppose we know each other too well, in some respects. Alright, I shall tell you the time. But remember, Potter. You'll have to give me more than two chocolate frogs in exchange for this."  
  
"Two chocolate frogs and a watch you'll never forget." What a wicked grin that boy had!  
  
Draco smirked. "You have yourself a deal, Potter." He raised his arm and casually flicked back the cuff of his robe to glance at the face of his watch, which was the best money could buy, of course. "The time is a quarter past eight, and I am in love with you."  
  
Thud. Thud. Thud.  
  
Harry blushed lightly, only really noticeable if you were staring at him in shock. "Thank you. And I love you too."  
  
Thud. Thud.  
  
"Professor McGonagall? Do you think you could fetch Poppy for me, please? I fear a few Hufflepuffs may be in need of assistance. And Miss Granger, Mr Potter? I suspect Mr Weasley may need your help when he regains consciousness. There may be a few lingering traces of shock in his system. Professor Snape? Are you feeling alright yourself?" 


End file.
